A mobile device may respond to a user's request for a file by retrieving the file via over-the-air communication, and presenting the retrieved file, such as a web page associated with a uniform resource locator, to the mobile device user. In anticipation of another request for the retrieved file, the mobile device may store the retrieved file in a file system on the mobile device. When the mobile device receives a new request from the user for a file, the mobile device may determine whether the newly requested file is already stored on the file system in the mobile device. If the newly requested file is already stored in the file system on the mobile device, the mobile device retrieves the stored file from the file system and presents the stored file to the user. However, if the newly requested file is not already stored in the file system on the mobile device, the mobile device may retrieve the new file via over-the-air communication and present the newly retrieved file to the user.